worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Iron dwarf
and | slang = Dwarven (presumed) | leader = The Assembly of Iron | height = 3'9" - 4'5" (male), 3'7" - 4'3" (female) }} .]] Iron dwarves are a type of dwarf that can be encountered in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. :The Explorers' League has scoured the far corners of the world, seeking to uncover the truth behind the origins of the dwarves. Now it seems they may be one step closer to unlocking the secrets of the past. :The latest clues come from ancient dig sites within the Howling Fjord, where the iron dwarves were first encountered. Etched with runes of power — and with lightning pulsing beneath their thick, metallic skin — they may represent the missing link between the dwarves and the legendary titans of myth. Unfortunately the malevolent iron dwarves have openly defied the Explorers' League and seem intent on destroying any and all artifacts connecting them to the shadowed recesses of history. Their capital is Thor Modan in the Grizzly Hills. They are at war with the earthen and mountain giants because they serve the titan Loken. As the earthen are made of stone, the iron dwarves are made of metal and they can craft golems and cities made of metal as well. The giant seeks an object called the Stoneforge This object's relation to the Iron Forge, and the significance of the odd fact that the "stone" earthen-turned-Ironforge dwarves have the "Iron Forge" and the metal-based "iron" dwarves seek the "Stoneforge" is unknown. Also, the Iron dwarves are capable of bending the giants to their will by the use of runes, similar to the ones that are etched in to their own skins. They use these Runed Giants to wage war on the earthen and the giants of earth and stone. Origin The origins of the Iron dwarves lie solely with Loken. While it was speculated that the iron dwarves were a recent creation ("recent" referring to the planetary history of Azerorth and not the personal recorded history of its races), Creteus, a Titan creation in the Storm Peaks confirms this dark turn of events . By taking the Forge of Wills, Loken created an army of iron dwarves from scratch and expelled the Earthen from Ulduar. This is further supported by the presence of guarding the Forge. The iron vrykul may also be from the same source, stored within the Halls of Lightning. It seems apparent that Loken used the earthen of Ulduar's and the vrykul's basic design but used a different material, namely a saronite-iron composite , to create minions that can only be loyal to him, and by extension, . Notable iron dwarves * * * * * * Locations * Baelgun's Excavation Site (Howling Fjord) * Giants' Run (Howling Fjord) * Dun Argol (Grizzly Hills) * Thor Modan (Grizzly Hills) * Halls of Lightning wing of Ulduar (Storm Peaks) * Halls of Stone wing of Ulduar (Storm Peaks) * Narvir's Cradle (Storm Peaks) * Nidavelir (Storm Peaks) * Ivald's Ruin (Howling Fjord) References de:Eisenzwerg pl:Iron dwarf Kategooria:Iron dwarves Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King